The invention relates to an attachment device for a windshield wiper system for motor vehicles.
An attachment device of this type is known from DE 4036367 A1. It has an elongated support element accommodating a windshield wiper drive device, having in the area of its two ends, respectively, an attachment member with the aid of which the support element can be attached at one part of the vehicle body.
These attachment members are formed by means of screws extending in parallel to each other and, while axially secured, can be turned and extended in the same direction and can be screwed into threaded bore holes on the vehicle body side.
This type of attachment required a correspondingly expensive, special bearing and mounting of the screws at the end pieces of the support element as well as a screwing-on of the attachment device at the vehicle, which is time-consuming and at the same time cost-intensive.
The invention is based on the problem of simplifying an attachment device which in its structural conception corresponds to that of the attachment device with respect to the manufacturing technology as well as to the mounting technology.
In accordance with the invention, this problem is solved.
This attachment device is to be mounted rapidly and simply below a windshield by means of a non-screw type plug-in connection at a support wall or a similar receiving part of a vehicle body in a single move, wherein a plug-in peg extending diagonally to the plug-in pegs arranged at the support element axially secures the two support element-attached plug-in pegs against release of same from the openings into which they are inserted.
The plug-in pegs can be rigidly mounted at their carriers in a simple manner by welding or by a press fit connection. In order for the pegs to be received on the vehicle body side, cylindrical bores suffice, wherein merely two of them are to have a tight fit to ensure a shake-proof mounting of the attachment device.
In this connection, it should be pointed out that from DE 44136 35 A1 an attachment device is known which, via three attachment points located at the corners of a triangle, is supported at vehicle body parts.
Two of the attachment points are arranged laterally at the windshield wiper system and are to be tightly connected with a vehicle body wall with appropriate attachment parts. In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the third attachment point is defined by a holding element which can be built on and whose construction is expensive and which carries a rubber socket into which a mounting part, protruding from the wiper arrangement, can be inserted.
Also, with this construction, the attachment device thus cannot be mounted by a non-screw type plug-in connection.
With respect to the construction of the invention, an advantageous support basis on the vehicle body side of the attachment device is to be achieved.
This results in an advantageous arrangement of the third plug-in peg, whereby a relatively great lateral distance of same from the support element as well as an advantageous peg insertion into the insertion bore assigned to it can be achieved.
An offset of the insertion openings which depends on the manufacturing technology or possibly also a redundancy in the position of the attachment points may not have disadvantageous consequences.
Finally, it is advantageous, for the purpose of a decoupling of plug-in components in accordance with the oscillations, wherein the components are to be mutually engaged, to provide the insertion openings with a damping element.